Secretly A Metal Head
by Savplanet
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Imagine Sam and Dean catching you jamming out to your favorite rock music and are surprised that you actually don't sing that bad.


**Secretly A Metal Head**

**One-Shot **

_**Hey guys! So here's a shot one-shot based off some supernatural imagines I've seen on the internet. They're all about rocking out to your favorite song and being caught by Sam and Dean which I find so easily true and funny lol. Like that would so happen to me. Actually it has happened to me, I've had people walk in on me like dancing around and rocking out and it's so embarrassing lol. Anyways, on with the story! **_

_**Thanks for reading and please follow me/favorite/review! **_

_**Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

><p>You adored rock music. From oldies rock, to just hard rock, and heavy metal too; you loved rock music in a nutshell. It was like your life.<p>

You could relate to the lyrics so easily, and you loved jamming out whenever you had time to yourself at the bunker. You'd always loved singing too, and you weren't too bad yourself. But you never wanted Sam or Dean to know. It was just a personal thing you have between you and yourself. Singing and rocking out like the true crazy metal head you were was like your relief from all the stress of being a hunter. The boys knew that you listened to rock, it was pretty obvious.

You always had your ear buds in while researching and had the music blaring. And in the car, you would yell song lyrics with Dean, but you wouldn't use your real singing voice.

You'd hunted with the boys since what felt like the dawn of time, you were Bobby's niece after all. Your parents died when you were just a baby, and Bobby took you in. For an old drunk, Bobby was the best father that anyone could have ever been to you. You had tons of memories of playing hide and seek with him when you were only four or five, and he was sure to teach you the proper ways to defend yourself without giving you nightmares. But whenever Sam and Dean came over, the three of you always had the best times growing up together.

You were the same age as Sam, sometimes making Dean feel like he had two siblings to protect. You were like Sam and Dean's sister. They even called you sis.

One day, they were going out on a hunt and they both insisted you stay at the bunker. At first you refused, but after you thought about it, that gave you at least four to five hours to run around, sing, jump over the tables, do whatever you wanted. You finally caved in and agreed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you know what to do if-"<p>

"Dean, are you seriously giving me this lecture? You've known me since we were toddlers, I know how to kill anything." You said with your arms crossed.

"Well then, missy, I don't want to hear it if you get your butt kicked while we're gone." Dean scolded, packing his pistol into his bag.

You jaw dropped in shock of what your ears were hearing. "Sam! Are you hearing this?!" You exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's hilarious." He chuckled.

"I can't deal with this anymore." You huffed.

"Aww, poor baby," Dean cooed, ruffling your hair with his hand.

"You're pushing your luck, Winchester." You scowled jokingly, fixing your hair.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Sam said, walking over to you with his duffle slung over his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay, Princess?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise." You grinned. "It's you two I have to worry about."

"We'll be back before sundown, and that's a promise, sis." Dean said, giving you a hug.

"Okay, just please be careful." You said while pulling away Dean's hung and wrapping yourself in Sam's.

They started their way up the bunker stairs and you waved them off and called one last goodbye before the door finally shut. You waited to hear the Impala roar to life and drive away before you ran down the hall to your room, ready to blast the music.

"Alright, what shall we start with today?" You breathed to yourself, scrolling through your songs. "Eh, I'll let shuffle pic for me." You scoffed, giving up.

It picked your favorite song, and you immediately started jamming out. You first started by jumping around your room and air-guitaring each song while singing as loud as your lungs would let you. As your energy continued to build with each song, you cranked the stereo up as loud as it would go, making the music loud enough to hear in the dungeons. You ran out of your room and continued singing as you ran down the hall back to the main room.

You jumped on the table and started dancing around, head banging, going crazy like you were putting on an actual rock concert.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed, and you had to sit down due to your headache and aching muscles. You'd banged your head around so hard that you'd pulled the muscles in your neck, and you officially had a rock and roll hangover.<p>

"I'm so stupid," You groaned as you sat down at one of the tables in the main room, holding your forehead in your hands. The music was still playing, you'd just turned it down a little bit. You couldn't help but hum to the song even though you were holding your head in pain due to the music in the first place.

After sitting down for a while, you finally regained the strength to get back up and fix yourself a snack. Rocking could easy make somebody hungry.

Even in the kitchen, you could still hear your music and continued to sing softly to it.

* * *

><p>After your snack and cleaning up your dishes, you decided to just go back to your room and chill for a little while more. You needed to be ready to turn your music down when the boys got home, so you had your phone turned all the way up and had it right next to you.<p>

Another two hours passed, and you had occasional rock-out sessions when you felt like it, but now you knew you had to be expecting the boys home soon. But, you didn't have the heart to turn your music off. You loved it too much. You decided to keep your crazy jam session in your room just in case the boys did get back. You'd rather them just hear your music instead of walking in on you jamming out with your headphones in.

The next song started, and it wasn't one of the hardest songs you had on your playlist, bit it was certainly one of your favorite. It was _Hero _by Skillet. One of the first rock songs you'd ever heard.

"Oh my gosh!" You shouted before singing along. "I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today, we're falling off the edge today,"

Over your loud singing and stereo, you didn't hear the engine of the Impala pulling in outside the bunker.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Sam asked, getting out of the car.<p>

"Yeah, music?" Dean replied.

They gave each other a quick look before scrambling to get to the door.

* * *

><p>"I need a hero, to save me now, I need a hero, (to save me now), I need a hero, to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time)!" You sang loudly, forgetting you needed to be keeping an eye out for the boys.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shh, she's singing along," Dean chuckled as they crept their way towards your room.<p>

"And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die!" You sang even louder.

"She's actually not that bad," Sam grinned as they stood on either side of your door, just waiting for the right moment to take action.

You continued singing and singing until final you were ready to rock out to the final lines. "I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero (to save me now), I need a hero, to save my life, a hero will save me, (just in time)! I need a hero (Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive?!) I need a hero (Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make 'em believe?!) I got a hero, I need a hero! A hero's gonna save me just in time!"

Sam and Dean started clapping as soon as the song was over and you almost had a heart attack when they flung your door open. The heat immediately rushed to your cheeks and you turned your stereo off before another song started blasting. "Guys! Why didn't you text me!?" You snipped, angry and embarrassed.

"We forgot, but I swear, I don't think we should anymore." Dean snickered.

"Oh shut up!" You huffed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Hey, you weren't bad," Sam chuckled.

"Yes I was! Just, please, leave," You sighed in defeat.

"Come on, kiddo, you were just jamming out. Dean does that all the time in the car anyways, at least your smart enough to do it when nobody else is around." Sam smiled.

"Excuse me?" Dean scoffed.

"Shut up," Sam muttered.

"Guys, listen, I know that probably scarred you for life and slash or made you partially deaf so if you want go ahead and tease the crap out of me just please get it over with." You said, prepared for an ensemble of laughter and mockery.

"(Y/N), you weren't that bad of a singer, and we're not going to tease you." Sam said.

"Really?" You breathed, relieved.

"Totally, we're not judging, Princess." Dean smiled.

"Thanks," You grinned. There was silence for a few moments before you couldn't take it anymore. "Well, I don't know what to say now."

"Now about those songs..." Dean spoke up sarcastically.

"That's your cue to leave," You chuckled.

"Come on, I was interested, I liked it," Sam laughed as you pushed them out of your room.

"Don't you guys have something else to do than torture me?" You huffed once you'd finally gotten them out into the hallway.

"Not really," Dean said, flashing you a huge smile.

"I'll be out in about ten to twenty minutes after I regain my dignity." You said before shutting the door. You leaned against it and exhaled a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. "I want to go die in a hole, alone." You muttered to yourself out of pure and utter embarrassment.

"I heard that!" Dean called.

"I love you, but leave! Please!" You yelled through the door.

You heard their footsteps finally echo down the hall and you held you head in your hands. "I'm never going to live this down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was probably a waste of your time, sorry if it was lol. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and follow mefavorite! Thanks for reading! XD**_


End file.
